plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hypno-shroom/Gallery
This is a gallery of Hypno-shroom. ''Plants vs. Zombies Chain.jpg|Hypno-shroom in Chain Reaction. DS Hypno-shroom.png|Nintendo DS Hypno-shroom. Hypno-shroom-hd.png|HD Hypno-shroom. Hypno-shroom.gif|Animated Hypno-shroom. HypnotizedZombie.PNG|A hypnotized Zombie. ZenGardenHypno-shroom.png|Hypno-shroom in Zen Garden. CIMG9618.JPG|Sleeping Hypno-shroom. Hypno-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Hypno-shroom. ImitaterHypnoAsleep.JPG|Imitater Hypno-shroom (sleeping). Hypno-shroomSeedPacket.png|Hypno-shroom Seed Packet in PC version. Hypno seed.png|A Hypno-shroom Seed Packet in the iPad version. HypnoShroomSeed.PNG|Hypno-shroom Seed Packet in the iOS version. Hypno Online.png|Online Almanac entry. Cardboard Hypno-shroom.jpg|Cardboard Hypno-shroom (hacked). Cardboard sleeping hypno-shroom.png|Cardboard sleeping Hypno-shroom (hacked). Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Hypno-shroom Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Hypno-shroom Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. PVZIAT Hypno-shroom Idle.gif|Hypno-shroom idle animation. HD Hypno 2.png|HD Hypno-shroom. Hypno shroom pvz2.png|Hypno-shroom close up. Hypnocostume.png|Hypno-shroom's costume (red flowers and sunglasses). 14, 6-30 PM.png|Getting Hypno-shroom's costume from Piñata Party. Hypno-shroom Costume2.png|Hypno-shroom's costume. HD Hypno-shroom with chinese costume.png|HD Hypno-shroom with costume (without hippie glasses). HYPNOSEED.PNG|Hypno-shroom Seed Packet. BoostedHippie.png|Boosted Hypno-shroom. Imitater Hypno-shroom2.png|Imitater Hypno-shroom. Boosted Imitater Hypno-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Hypno-shroom. HYPNO PF.png|Hypno-shroom Plant Food ability. dcwevf3.png|A Hypno-shroom in Zen Garden. dcefvf3.png|A Hypno-shroom after being watered in Zen Garden. Hypno-shroom costume watered.PNG|Hypno-shroom watered with costume. 029.png|An advertisement for Hypno-shroom. Hypnodiscount.png|Another advertisement for Hypno-shroom. Hypno-Shroom Ad Again.png|Another sale advertisement for Hypno-shroom. Hypnoad.jpg|An advertisement for Hypno-shroom in Valenbrainz. Chinese Version ChineseHypnoCostume.PNG|Hypno-shroom with costume's Seed Packet (Chinese version only). Hypno C Map.png|A group of Hypno-shrooms on the Chinese Dark Ages map. HS_costume_non_costume.png Hypnotized zombies tutorial.png|Hypnotized Basic Zombie. tutorial_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Zombie. tutorial_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Zombie. tutorial_flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Zombie. tutorial_imp.png|Hypnotized Imp. tutorial_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar. mummyh.png|Hypnotized Mummy Zombie. mummy_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Mummy. mummy_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Mummy. mummy_flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Mummy Zombie. ra.png|Hypnotized Ra Zombie. camel_onehump.png|Hypnotized Camel Zombie with front sign. camel_twohump.png|Hypnotized Camel Zombie with hump sign. camel_manyhump.png|Hypnotized Camel Zombie with back sign. explorer.png|Hypnotized Explorer Zombie (its torch must be extinguished first). tomb_raiser.png|Hypnotized Tomb Raiser Zombie. pharaoh.png|Hypnotized Pharaoh Zombie. pharaoh1.png|Hypnotized Pharaoh Zombie without its sarcophagus. egypt_imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Mummy. egypt_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Mummified Gargantuar. pirate.png|Hypnotized Pirate Zombie. pirate_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Pirate. pirate_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Pirate. pirate_flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Pirate Zombie. swashbucklerh2.png|Hypnotized Swashbuckler Zombie. seagullh.png|Hypnotized Seagull Zombie. barrelroller.png|Hypnotized Barrel Roller (its barrel must be destroyed first). pirate_imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Pirate Zombie. pirate_captain.png|Hypnotized Pirate Captain Zombie. pirate_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar Pirate. cowboy.png|Hypnotized Cowboy Zombie. cowboy_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Cowboy. cowboy_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Cowboy. cowboy_flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Cowboy Zombie. prospector.png|Hypnotized Prospector Zombie. ponchoh.png|Hypnotized Poncho Zombie. poncho_plate.png|Hypnotized Poncho Zombie with grate. poncho_no_plate.png|Hypnotized Poncho Zombie without grate. chicken_farmerh.png|Hypnotized Chicken Wrangler Zombie. chickenh.png|Hypnotized Zombie Chicken (note that it doesn't change its color). west_bull.png|Hypnotized Zombie Bull. cowboy_imp.png|Hypnotized Zombie Bull Rider. cowboy_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Wild West Gargantuar. futureh.png|Hypnotized Future Zombie. future_armor1.png|Hypnotized Future Conehead Zombie. future_armor2.png|Hypnotized Future Buckethead Zombie. future_flag.png|Hypnotized Future Flag Zombie. future_protector.png|Hypnotized Shield Zombie. future_imp.png|Hypnotized Bug Bot Imp. mech_cone.png|Hypnotized Robo-Cone Zombie. disco_mech.png|Hypnotized Disco-tron 3000. future_jetpack_disco.png|Hypnotized Disco Jetpack Zombie (only summoned by hypnotized Dico-tron 3000). future_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar Prime. dark.png|Hypnotized Peasant Zombie. dark_armor1.png|Hypnotized Peasant Conehead. dark_armor2.png|Hypnotized Peasant Buckethead. dark_armor3.png|Hypnotized Knight Zombie. dark_flag.png|Hypnotized Peasant Flag Zombie. dark_imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Monk Zombie. dark_juggler.png|Hypnotized Jester Zombie. dark_imp_dragon.png|Hypnotized Imp Dragon Zombie. dark_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Dark Ages Gargantuar. treasureyeti.png|Hypnotized Treasure Yeti. beachh.png|Hypnotized Pompadour Zombie. beach_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Pompadour. beach_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Pompadour. beach_fem.png|Hypnotized Bikini Zombie. beach_fem_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Bikini. beach_fem_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Bikini. beach_flagh.png|Hypnotized Beach Flag Zombie. beach_imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Mermaid. beach_snorkel.png|Hypnotized Snorkel Zombie. beach_surfer.png|Hypnotized Surfer Zombie. beach_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Deep Sea Gargantuar. Sem título2.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Zombie. Sem título3.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Conehead Zombie. Sem título5.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Buckethead Zombie. Sem título4.jpg|Hypnotized Blockhead Zombie. Sem título9.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Flag Zombie. Sem título.jpg|Hypnotized Yeti Imp. Sem título7.jpg|Hypnotized Hunter Zombie. Sem título10.jpg|Hypnotized Dodo Rider Zombie. Sem título8.jpg|Hypnotized Sloth Gargantuar. Sem título9.png|hypnotized Troglobite|link=Troglobite Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' HypnoShroomAS.PNG|Hypno-shroom. HypnoShroom.png|HD Hypno-shroom. Others Hypno Shroom Papercraft.jpg|Hypno-shroom paper craft model. Videos Dead Man's Booty Level 071 battle of Hypno Shroom Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages is Coming - Pinata 21-06-14 Hypno Shroom Plants vs Zombies 2 Pyramid of Doom Level 100 Hypno Shroom Battle PvZ2 Endless Zone Dark Ages Plants Category:Galleries Category:Plants